Sugar Rush
by Jackal Intern
Summary: [NejiTen]Why Neji hates sweets...Or rather, isn't allowed to have any.


**Tenten's POV **

Neji's such a bore. Lee and I never really figured out why he doesn't eat anything sugary or sweet, and we don't think we ever will at this rate. He only picks at the mounds of sweets on his plate, staring at it blankly with a disgusted look, like it's going to kill him. Lee enjoys this stuff the most out of the three of us. He guzzles down every single bit of the desserts. There's not a crumb, or even a smudge of chocolate left on his plate; it's wiped clean. As for me, I nibble on only the chocolate. It never occurred to me, to ever have a new favorite.

"Neji!" Lee yells, attempting to force-feed him a chocolate square. "C'mon! Open up!" Neji's mouth remains shut tight, and his eyes still focused on Lee. "You're getting chocolate all over your face, now open up!" It was true. There was chocolate all around his lips and nose, thanks to Lee. Finally, Neji takes action: he punches him in the gut.

"Well, maybe, if you weren't acting like an idiot, it wouldn't be there," he says angrily, as he wipes his face off with his napkin. He wouldn't ever lick it off like me or Lee would. I guess it'll just ruin his stupid pride. "Tenten."

"Uh, yeah?" I asked as if I was tired.

"Whose idea was..._this_?" He points to his dish, still covered in a massive amount of treats.

"Lee's."

"Figured." He crossed his arms and tried not to look at me.

"What?" He didn't answer. I took a different chocolate square into my fingers. "Hey, Neji." I smiled. He doesn't respond, but he looks my way. "Eat this."

When he opened his mouth for the word, "No", that's when I shoved it in between his lips. His eyes widened and he spit it out immediately.

"No, Tenten. I-I can't, really." His voice was really shaky. I picked up another square. "S-Stop! You wouldn't-" I plopped that piece in, and covered his mouth so he couldn't spit it back out. I could hear a small amount of the (now) melted chocolate slide down his throat into a _gulp_.

"...Excellent." But then I notice something terribly wrong. His eyes widened and he _hugged_ me.

"Tenten-chan!" Is this what sweets do to him...? He squeezed me even harder. "Tenten-chan!"

"N-Neji?!" I slip my way out of his grip and put my forearm over his eyes.

"It's dark!" He waved his hands like a maniac. "Tenten-chan! Where are you?"

Seriously. I thought I'd never see the day. He was so loud, that the manager of the cafe came up to me and said: "I'm sorry, miss, but, your boyfriend is scaring away the costumers. I have to ask you to leave." I sighed. It was no use telling him that he wasn't my boyfriend. "And you might want to take your dead friend too." He was referring to Lee.

"Neji, what the hell...?" With one arm still around Neji's eyes, and my free hand clutching Lee's spandex suit, I walk out.

"It's still dark, Tenten!" He wails. I remove my sleeve away from his eyes, only to be found part of his game. I dropped Lee on the dirt floor and ran for it, while Neji chased me throughout town. I don't know what was up with him, but I want it to stop. _Now_. Although, this would be good for future blackmailing. After an hour, I began to tire out, panting heavily, and Neji glomped me. His smiling face was close to mine and he tried to lean in closer, but my head just kept leaning back every time he did. "Stop moving, okay?" He held the back of my head, making sure I couldn't squirm.

"Neji, what are you-" His lips tasted like pure chocolate, even after an hour. But I knew I couldn't do this. I mean, would he really do this if he weren't high off of sugar? I pushed him off. "I can't!" With that, I ran. And wherever I went, he was right there behind me, chasing me with his bright, un-Neji-like smile. It really scared the heck out of me, since I was never use to this side of his personality. But he tackled me to the ground again after a while.

"You know," he smirked, "I was over the sugar rush after the first time I hugged you."

_And this is why Neji hates sweets...or rather, isn't allowed to have any._

* * *


End file.
